This invention relates to the repair of minor dents or minor body damage in the sheet metal of vehicles, and more particularly to tools which can be effectively used in the field of paintless dent repair, i.e., a specialized technique of metalworking that repairs small dents without repainting the damaged area. Many different sheet metal objects may be repaired using this technique, and the most common of which is automobile bodies whenever they are damaged by hail or minor impacts. Conventional auto body repair of dented metal generally involves the costly and time-consuming use of surface preparation chemicals, sanders, body fillers, paint, and a variety of equipment to accomplish this repair. Nevertheless, in case the finish on the dented metal is not compromised and the severity level of the damage allows for paintless dent repair, the advantages of paintless dent repair, in lieu of conventional auto body repair, are significantly superior, as paintless dent repair constitutes a time-saving and cost-efficient repair, all the while preserving the original paint of the vehicle, and, thus, avoiding a depreciation of the resale value of said vehicle. Furthermore, most paintless dent repair tools and processes conform to the principles of ‘Green Engineering’, which aims to improve, innovate, and invent technologies to achieve sustainability, minimize depletion of natural resources, strive to prevent waste, and ensure that all material and energy inputs and outputs are as inherently safe and benign as possible, while protecting human health and well-being.